


A Matter of Time

by Smalls2233



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Jack Morrison, Alpha Jesse McCree, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Gabriel Reyes, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Threesome, Virgin McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smalls2233/pseuds/Smalls2233
Summary: There's a lot of things Jesse McCree could expect to see when he walked into the practice range at two in the morning. What he didn’t expect was to see, however, was his commander, Gabriel Reyes, being fucked in the middle of the range by none other than Overwatch’s esteemed Strike Commander.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jooos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooos/gifts).



There were a lot of things that Jesse McCree expected when he walked into the target range at two in the morning. Other Blackwatch agents brushing up on skills because they couldn’t sleep, the cleaning bots clearing the day’s spent bullet casings from the ground. Hell, he even expected the range to be completely empty and for him to be alone with his thoughts. What he didn’t expect was to see, however, was his commander, Gabriel Reyes, being fucked in the middle of the range by none other than Overwatch’s esteemed Strike Commander. 

Jesse was slack jawed at the sight in front of him.  _ Don't stare at your commander’s cock, don't stare at your commander’s cock, don't stare at-- _ Jesse repeated internally, trying to look anywhere but Reyes’ hard, bouncing cock as Jack fucked into him.

He failed miserably, eyes locked onto Reyes’ ruddy cock that slowly stopped bouncing as Reyes and Morrison realized Jesse’s presence.

“I, uh, commanders,” Jesse stammered, eyes wide and jaw gaping stupidly as Reyes and Morrison stared back at him. He couldn't bring himself to look at their faces but he was at least finally able to drag his eyes away from Reyes’ cock. “I’ll--” he took a deep breath and he was sure his face was beet red. On reflex he stood at attention, back stiff and straight, eyes looking anywhere but at his commanders. “I’ll be goin’ then,” he saluted stiffly, turned on his heel, and walked out of the target range as fast as he could, dick embarrassingly hard in his pants. 

Vaguely, he heard his name being called, but he ignored it. He didn't want to have to look at Reyes or Morrison’s faces, not when he had just seen the man of his dreams being railed in front of him. Didn't want to accept that truth that yes, Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes were indeed mated and his fantasies of making Reyes’ his mate were just that. 

Jesse bolted back to his quarters, embarrassment a cloud around him. He couldn't get the sight of Reyes’ cock, hard and heavy, out of his mind. He couldn't stop hearing the soft moans and grunts of the two men. Alone in the single he earned the previous year, he grabbed lotion and some tissues before kicking off his pants and briefs. He flopped down onto his bed and grabbed his leaking dick.

He came quickly after he started jerking off, fast and hard. He grabbed the rapidly inflating knot at the base of his cock and imagined that it was locked in another person. A person with scarred, dark skin. A person who was definitely not his commander.

Jesse burned with shame as he came down from his orgasm and his knot deflated in his hand. It wasn't like it was uncommon for him to jerk off to thoughts of not  _ quite _ his commander, but doing so after physically seeing Reyes being fucked felt shameful to Jesse. 

Jesse groaned as he cleaned up the mess he made on his belly. He wasn't sure how he'd be able to look Reyes in the eyes in the morning at training. Wasn't sure what he’d say to him.

Would Reyes pull him aside, tell him that what he had seen didn't happen?

Or would he invite Jesse along for the next time? Jesse tossed away the idea as impossible. Reyes was his superior officer, Morrison was the damn Strike Commander of Overwatch. There was no way either of them would even  _ think  _ about fucking some former gang banger. Even if it had been three years since he had run with Deadlock, since Reyes gave him a decision that changed his life. 

Jesse tried to push the thoughts of whatever would happen in the morning out of his mind as he tried to fall asleep. But his mind was racing a mile a minute and his stomach was sick with worry. Every potential situation ran through his mind, escalating to the point where suddenly he became convinced that Reyes or Morrison was going to kick him out for accidentally stumbling in on them fucking. Eventually, he managed to fall into a fitful, restless sleep plagued by nightmares of him being forced out of Blackwatch. Of having to return to Deadlock. 

His alarm blared loudly in his ears. It felt like he had just shut his eyes, but his clock read 0500. An hour until he had to be at the track for the morning runs Reyes liked to force all Blackwatch agents to participate in. 

Groggily, Jesse sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He was terrified of what Reyes would say to him, if Reyes would punish him for being at the wrong place at the wrong time. But he knew that imaginary punishments were nothing compared to the extra five kilometers Reyes would tack onto his run if he was late. So he searched through his drawers for clean underwear and his exercise clothes, laced up his shoes, scarfed down some food from the stash he had hidden in his room, behind several well read books -- a habit from Deadlock that Blackwatch hadn't been able to train out of him just yet, and jogged to the communal bathroom to quickly brush his teeth before getting to the track with thirty minutes to spare.

Unfortunately, in his rush to avoid pissing off Reyes by arriving early, Jesse hadn't considered the fact that if he got to the track  _ too _ early, he would be alone with Reyes. Which was the situation he found himself in as he walked into the track.

Reyes didn’t appear to notice Jesse as first, as Jesse walked into the track and realized his mistake. Reyes had earbuds in and Jesse could hear the loud guitars blasting from the earbuds, several yards away. He was dressed in his usual workout attire, tight black leggings and a hooded tank with open sides, as he did walking lunges across the track.

All the memories from the previous night rushed back into Jesse’s mind as he stared blankly at Reyes, mouth suddenly dry. He shook his head to clear away those thoughts, realizing that he should avoid being alone with Reyes, and to take the chance he had to get out before he was noticed.

Jesse had almost managed to scamper out of the track with his tail between his legs when he felt a warm hand clasp around his neck, almost scruffing him. “McCree,” Reyes’ voice was smooth in his ear and Jesse jumped. “You’re here early.”

“Just… excited to work out, Commander Reyes,” Jesse said, eyes wide in panic.

“You didn't get the chance to last night, I guess,” Reyes shrugged. “My bad.”

Jesse wasn't sure how to respond. Acknowledging walking in on Reyes getting fucked by his mate seemed like a bad idea. But he couldn't  _ lie _ about it. Not when Reyes had clearly seen Jesse. 

Fortunately, or unfortunately, for Jesse, Reyes didn't give him a chance to respond, “How about you take advantage of this extra time to finish my warm ups with me?”

The end of the sentence was lifted like a question, but Jesse knew Reyes wasn't giving him a choice. Hell, it was about as much a choice as it had been three years previous when Jesse was cuffed in some small, shitty Watchpoint made specifically to take down Deadlock.

“Sounds good, Boss,” he croaked out.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Reyes blink slowly, almost like a pleased cat. “Good boy,” Reyes said approvingly, lowering his hand from Jesse’s neck to the small of his back as he led Jesse to the track. 

Jesse could hardly focus with Reyes so close to him. His omegan scent was overpowering, even mixed with a mated scent. Jesse was grateful for the rut suppressors Overwatch forced him on, or else the good Lord only knew how he’d react being alone with Reyes.

“You just do the straightaway,” Reyes ordered when they got back onto the slightly springy material of the indoor track. “This is a warm up after all.”

“What about you, Commander?” Jesse asked, cocking his head slightly.

“Don't worry about it McCree. Start with the regular warm up routine, but double it and add in an extra set of high knees.”

Jesse held back a wince, it felt like he was being punished. “Will I have to warm up with the other agents?” He asked.

He got no reply from Reyes who appeared to be plugged back into his music. The only acknowledgement he got was Reyes snapping his fingers impatiently in Jesse’s direction while he waited on the starting line for Jesse.

\---

The next several weeks with Reyes were similarly odd. After that first day of accidentally showing up too early for the morning run, Jesse got a ping on his communicator notifying him of his new daily meeting. Warming up with Reyes. It required him to wake up an hour and a half earlier than usual to get his ass thoroughly kicked in whatever Reyes decided was an appropriate routine for warming up.

But Jesse couldn't complain much about the daily sessions with Reyes. They were almost nice in their own way. Reyes didn't talk much during them except to tell Jesse what the routine for the day was, or to give him advice. But occasionally he would make a dry joke, or give Jesse a brilliant smile and Jesse felt his heart clench each time.

Jesse hadn't allowed himself to hope for anything to come from Gabriel. Not when he was already mated with another alpha. So he let himself cherish the almost comfortable moments they had each morning, alone together.

But everything changed one Saturday morning when Jesse was sat on his bed, doing nothing but scrolling through dog videos, enjoying his day off. He was halfway through one of a street dog being rescued and rehabilitated when a massive notification overtook his screen.

He was expected in the Strike Commander’s office within the next half hour. 

Jesse swore loudly as he scrambled out of his bed, sheets tangled around his legs. He was in ratty old sweats and some joke t-shirt Quantum, an omnic Blackwatch member, had given him from a mission shortly after Jesse had joined Blackwatch. Overall, not clothes appropriate to meet with Overwatch’s Strike Commander in. Even if it was a Saturday morning. A day he knew for sure Morrison had off, but he didn't let himself dwell on that fact for too long. Not when it would take him at least fifteen minutes to get to Morrison’s office from his room. 

Jesse dug through his drawers to find his nicest pair of jeans and a clean flannel button down to wear. He wasn't sure what was expected of him in terms of dress, but he figured anything would be better than his lazing around outfit. 

As soon as he was dressed, Jesse slid on his boots and high tailed it to Morrison’s office. He didn't want to show up  _ too _ early, like he had that first day with Reyes. But being late to something the Strike Commander felt was important enough to demand that he was at his office in short notice was an even worse idea in Jesse’s mind.

Halfway to Morrison’s office, Jesse realized he forgot his hat on his nightstand. He swore softly, but he didn't have enough time to run back and snag it. So he just continued on, feeling naked and vulnerable without the safety the hat provided him.

The hallways around Morrison’s office were nearly empty. A few cleaning bots buzzed around him, and he could see some faint lights peeking out from under closed doors, but most people were content to not work on their day off. 

Apparently, most people didn't include Jack Morrison.

So Jesse stood in front of Jack’s door, fist half raised to knock and lips tight with worry. Before he could actually knock on the door, however, it slid open in front of him automatically.

“Agent McCree,” Morrison nodded from his seat at his desk. In front of him was a plate of fruit, a cup of coffee, and a half eaten bagel alongside his tablet and some paperwork. “Thank you for coming at such short notice.”

“Do you mind if I ask what this all’s about, sir?” Jesse asked as he cautiously walked into the office, the door automatically sliding shut behind him. 

Morrison took a slow sip of his coffee as he appraised Jesse with a cool gaze. Jesse tried not to squirm. “I think we have something to discuss,” Morrison shrugged. “Sit down, McCree, so we can have a talk. Alpha to alpha.”

Jesse swallowed hard, “Is this about my mornin’ warm ups with Commander Reyes?” He asked as he slowly walked to the chair. “I swear I ain't been doin’ nothin’ untowards or uncouth with him. Just doin’ what he tells me to do.”

Morrison looked almost amused as he popped a blackberry in his mouth, “Why would I have an issue with that?” He asked. “Do you want some fruit? You can take some if you want,” he pushed the plate towards Jesse who warily inspected the fruit. “It’s not poisoned,” Jack chuckled at Jesse’s wary expression. “Take some fruit, Jesse.”

“Strike Commander Morrison, what  _ did _ you call me here for?” Jesse asked as he grabbed a small handful of blueberries. There was no malice on Jack’s scent, the only negative scent tainting the room was his own fear scent. But Jesse was still worried. 

“Just Jack is fine,” Mor-  _ Jack _ , waved Jesse off. “I wanted to talk about what you saw a few weeks ago.”

Jesse nearly choked on his blueberries, “I ain't told nobody about what I saw, I swear,” Jesse sputtered. “Sir, I promise not a word’s not left my lips about it.”

Jack’s eyes narrowed in amusement as he took a bite of his bagel. Jesse felt microscopic under his gaze and he squirmed nervously in the chair. It was silly, really, he was a man highly trained to resist torture, wouldn't crack under any pain, but under the unreadable gaze of Jack Morrison, he felt ready to grovel at his feet. He took a ripe strawberry off of the plate in front of him to look at something besides Jack. 

“Did you jerk off to what you had seen when you got back to your room, Jesse?” Jack asked as he thumbed some cream cheese off the side of his mouth and licked it off the digit.

Jesse choked on his strawberry, “I don't know what that has to do with anythin’, Strike-- Jack,” he stammered. 

Jack leaned over and ran the same thumb he had licked along the corner of Jesse’s mouth, mopping up some strawberry juice off of it. Jesse stared, slack jawed and wide eyes as Jack licked that off of his thumb as well. 

“Gabriel and I talked after that…  _ encounter _ ,” Jack started, taking a long sip of coffee. “About a lot of things, including you.”

Jesse wanted to bolt from the room. The look Jack leveled on him was hungry, and he knew it wasn't because of the blueberries he was chewing to avoid speaking. He hadn't been prepared for this sort of discussion with Jack, he hadn't allowed himself to even  _ dream _ of what he was assuming Jack was talking about. 

“We want you, Jesse,” Jack said.

“Pretty sure y’all already got me, dotted my i’s and crossed my t’s and whatnot three years back,” Jesse laughed, not meeting Jack’s intense gaze.

“Jesse,” Jack clicked his tongue. “Look at me.”

Jesse kept his eyes lowered, he knew it was a clear sign of submission, but he just couldn't bring himself to look Jack in his clear blue eyes. But because his gaze was locked onto the plate of fruit in front of him, and his blood was pounding in his ears, he didn't notice that Jack had gotten up until Jack took his jaw firmly between a couple of fingers and forced Jesse to look at him.

“Jesse, look at me,” Jack repeated firmly, but gently. When Jesse locked eyes with him, he nodded in approval, “You either want this, or you don't. Gabe and I’ll understand either way, but you gotta tell me.”

Jesse couldn't  _ not _ notice Jack’s tight black shirt. Not when he was only a few inches away. How it stretched over his tits, looked like it barely fit them. Jesse licked his lips and felt his cock stir at the sight. Jack was all muscle and Jesse’s traitorous mind was thinking about how it would feel to be held down by Jack using all his strength. He couldn't deny his own want, especially when it meant he could have Reyes. 

“I want it,” Jesse said, voice barely above a whisper. He hadn't ever considered Jack as much as Reyes, but so close to him, Jack was intoxicating. Jesse had also never thought he would be willing to submit easily to another alpha, but if Jack’s fingers weren't around his jaw, keeping his head down, he’d be baring his neck in submission.

“Good boy,” Jack hummed, thumb running along Jesse’s five o’clock shadow. He hadn't shaved yet that day, had no reason too since he hadn't been planning on leaving his room. Jesse, weak, leaned into Jack’s grip and closed his eyes. 

“Have you done this before?” Jack asked, rough voice surprisingly gentle. Jesse’s usual run-ins with Jack showed a much harsher side of him. Usually Blackwatch was being screamed at. Or recruits were being screamed at. Or he was being screamed at. Jack was all harsh demands and commands when he was running missions or training sessions. So seeing this  _ gentle  _ side of Jack was something new to Jesse. 

Jesse’s jaw worked nervously. He didn't want to have to explain his inexperience to Jack. But he couldn't  _ not _ answer him, not after his mind decided to submit to Jack. Jesse swallowed before he answered, “I’ve sucked dick before,” Jesse said, voice hoarse.

“Anything else?” Jack asked. When Jesse shook his head slightly, face a dark red, Jack continued his gentle stroking of the side of Jesse’s face with his thumb. “Gabe will be excited to hear that,” he murmured. “So you've never had sex before?”

“Do you  _ really _ gotta ask it like that?” Jesse grumbled.

“McCree.”

Jesse’s lips were tight and his face burned in shame. “Nobody in Deadlock would touch me. Thought it was against the rules in Blackwatch.”

“Not against the rules when you’re the guy who makes the rules,” Jack’s grin was wry.

“Pretty sure it don't work that way, Jack,” Jesse said.

“There’s the brat we pulled from Deadlock,” Jack laughed as he stood up. “Was wondering where your attitude went.” He looked away from Jesse for a second to clear away a spot on his desk for him to sit on. In that moment it became abundantly clear to Jesse that Jack wasn't wearing anything underneath his sweatpants.

“When was the last time you sucked somebody off?” Jack asked casually, like he was discussing the weather, as he perched on the edge of his desk, plopping a blackberry in his mouth. Not like he was free balling around base, about to be sucked off by his subordinate. By another alpha nearly half his age. 

Jesse’s mouth was suddenly dry as he saw Jack’s hard length twitch in his sweats. His own dick was painfully hard in the confines of his pants, and he briefly cursed the fact that his nice jeans were also incredibly tight. “It’s, uh,” he licked his lips. “It’s been a few years.”

Jack nodded as he adjusted himself, grinning when he saw Jesse’s eyes tracking the movement. “Wanna remedy that?”

Jesse practically fell out of the chair as he scrambled out of it. He nodded eagerly, settling on his legs between Jack’s spread legs. Jack smoothed a hand through Jesse’s hair, and he felt himself leaning into the touch.

“Where’s your hat, cowboy?” Jack laughed, scratching Jesse’s scalp lightly.

Jesse stiffened, “Maybe give a man some warnin’ and context next time you wanna see him in your office  and you'd see me with my hat.” He knew the response was snappish, but he couldn't help it.

Jack’s hand tightened in his hair, not painful, but a warning. “Oh?” Jack asked, “I’ll keep that in mind the next time.”

Some primal, instinctual part of Jesse opened up at the position he was in, on his knees between another alpha’s legs, and all thoughts of submission were gone from his mind. He stared up and bared his teeth at Jack. Their eyes locked, and Jesse let out a slight snarl.

Jack’s hand moved from Jesse’s hair to the back of his neck, scruffing him. “This instincts or do you not want to be here?” Jack asked, voice cool. 

Jesse bit back another snarl, scruffing wasn't as effective when a person was trained to handle it. But it still managed to calm him down enough, “Instincts,” Jesse got out. “I want… I want this.”

Jack made a pleased noise and released Jesse’s neck. He returned to stroking Jesse’s hair with a hand while he lowered his sweats just enough to free his cock with the other. Jesse swallowed hard as he got his first real glimpse of Jack’s large member.

When he had walked in on Jack fucking Reyes, Jack had been mostly buried in Reyes’ ass, so he hadn't been able to appreciate his sheer size. But a couple of inches away from it, Jack’s dick was almost intimidatingly large.

But Jesse McCree wasn't a man to back down from a challenge. So without giving himself more time to think too deeply about it, he brought his lips down around the tip of Jack’s cock. He winced slightly at the salty taste of precum already beading at the head of Jack’s dick. 

So close to Jack, his scent was overpowering. Jesse fought back a snarl that threatened to break free from his mouth. He pushed away his instincts to try to assert dominance that swelled again at the scent and let himself to submit to Jack. It was almost easy with the way Jack was stroking his hair -- the way Jack was  _ petting  _ him.

Jesse loosened his jaw as he attempted to take Jack’s dick further in his mouth. He wanted to be good for Jack, a man he hadn't thought twice about not even an hour previously. He wanted to make him happy, to have that hand still gentling his hair.

That was a task made difficult by Jesse’s relative inexperience, however. He managed to take a few more inches of Jack down his mouth before he started gagging. Tears were already pooling in the corners of his eyes and he felt thick saliva in his mouth as he gagged.

Jack pulled Jesse off his cock, “Slow down there, cowboy.”

“I can take it,” Jesse protested.

“Take it slow, Jesse,” Jack ordered, snapping. “We’ve got more planned for you than just you sucking me off, and if you choke yourself out then we all lose.”

Jesse made a helpless little noise at Jack’s words. So he brought his head back to Jack’s cock and focused on licking at it and stroking it with a hand.

“Good,” Jack’s voice was almost a sigh as Jesse lavished attention on his dick. Jesse’s insides warmed at the praise and he doubled his efforts.

After a few moments of licking, Jesse felt emboldened enough to try and take Jack into his mouth again. So slowly he licked around the crown of Jack’s cock, at his slit, before slowly enveloping Jack’s dick with his mouth.

He looked up at Jack as he did so, and saw Jack staring back at him with pleased eyes. His hand was still gentle in Jesse’s hair, and a soft moan left his lips. 

“Good,” seemed to be about the extent of praise Jack was willing to hand out, Jesse realized as he focused on taking more of Jack into his mouth. He managed not to gag himself that time, and his hand was busy rubbing Jack’s dick in the way Jesse liked it.

His free hand was making its way to his own denim covered dick, desperate to relieve some of the pressure surrounding it. But he had only managed to unbutton and unzip his jeans before Jack stepped on his hand, pulling it away from his dick.

“Do you really want to waste this chance?” Jack asked, a single eye was open and staring at Jesse. 

Jesse whined softly around Jack’s dick. But when Jack moved his foot free from his hand, Jesse didn't let it return to his cock. 

“Smart boy,” Jack said approvingly and  _ god _ , Jesse was weak. Just that small amount of praise Jack dangled in front of him was enough for Jesse. 

So he ignored his own aching need as he focused in on Jack. His blowjob was sloppy, his inexperience showing through clearly. But the ragged moans of Jack grew louder and more intense in pitch as he went, so Jesse knew he was doing  _ something _ right.

“Gonna cum,” Jack groaned.

Jesse’s eyes widened as the first of the thick ropes hit his tongue. The salty taste was more intense than the taste of the pre, and he felt himself gagging. It was unpleasant, made even worse by the taste of the alpha hormones in it, but he forced himself to take it all.

“Good,” Jack’s voice was a purr as Jesse stayed latched onto his dick. Cum was dribbling out the sides of his mouth, and Jesse  _ knew _ he looked like a mess. His dick was painfully hard and his briefs had to have a wet spot on the front of them. But he didn't care, not when Jack sounded so pleased by him.

Jack was still half hard when Jesse pulled off of him. His lips were swollen and red, and he could already feel cum drying in his unshaven scruff. 

“No wonder you’re Gabe’s favorite,” Jack laughed his rough laugh. “So eager to please.”

Jesse bit back a sharp retort as Jack ran a finger around his swollen lips, “You look gorgeous like this,” Jack continued on. “Gabe’ll be excited to see you.”

Jesse swallowed, “Does he know?”

Jack grinned, “He’s ready and waiting for us, Jesse. For  _ you _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was gonna be working on the next chapter of prince of smoke, but joos mentioned something abt jesse being overstimulated and yeah. Expect that in the next chapter.  
> \---  
> Follow me on social media @smalls2233


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere in the walk from Jack’s office to his quarters, the reality of what he had just done set in with Jesse. He had just given Jack Morrison a blowjob. His superior officer’s mate. The fuckin’ boss of Overwatch. A man he had never even had a full conversation with before. Fear boiled in Jesse’s gut at all of the ways it could go wrong. How he would be the one who would be forced to take the fall if any word ever came out about what happened.

“Jesse?” Jack asked, brows furrowed as he appeared to notice Jesse’s train of thought. “What’s wrong?”

Jesse was slightly hysterical, “I ain’t ever even talked to you before and I was just on my fuckin’ knees with your dick in my fuckin’ mouth.” He laughed a choked laugh, “I’m gonna be kicked out of Blackwatch for this. Fuck, you’re gonna be in hell for this.”

Jack’s hand left the small of Jesse’s back to rest gently on his shoulder, “Hey, Jess, listen to me.”

Jesse shook Jack’s hand off his shoulder, “Look, I’ll just pretend I didn’t do nothin’ to you, this never happened. You won’t get in trouble over this.”

“Jesse,” Jack scruffed Jesse once again. All the fight left Jesse’s body and further protests died on his lips. “You’re not going to get in trouble for this, I’m not either.”

“With all due respect, sir, I sucked you off in your office.”

“Jack.”

“With all due respect,  _ Jack _ , I sucked you off in your office.”

“Gabriel and I have done far worse things in there,” Jack said, a slight smile on his face. “You’re an adult, Jesse. You’re allowed to have sex.”

“You’re my commanding officer.”

“Technically I’m Gabe’s too,” Jack shrugged. “Jesse, answer this for me, do you want this?”

Jesse nodded, trying to find his voice. “I want it,” he said quietly, voice barely above a whisper.

“And that means that this’ll be fine,” Jack said firmly. “I’m the boss, I get to make the rules around here.”

“You said that earlier, Jack, and I still don’t think it works that way,” Jesse said, visibly relaxing.

Jack moved his hand from Jesse’s neck and gave his shoulder a firm squeeze, “This is fine, Jesse, trust me, trust Gabe.”

Jesse let out a shaky breath and tried to push the anxiety from his mind, “Yeah, yeah, okay.”

“Good man,” Jack nodded approvingly. 

For the rest of the walk towards what Jesse assumed to be Jack’s quarters, Jack hit Jesse with questions. What his interests were, what foods he liked, if he ever had pets, just personal things that Jack wouldn’t have been able to know from a rap sheet and Jesse’s work in Blackwatch.

For each question he asked, Jack had his own answer ready and raring to go. He liked golfing, though he rarely had time for it, and to be honest he was pretty shit. As much as he hated Indiana, he still had a fondness for pork tenderloin sandwiches. Growing up, he had a wide variety of pets, but as the Strike Commander, he had to travel far too often for him to be able to keep any animals. Jesse felt himself relaxing at each answer Jack gave, and more and more willingly gave up answers of his own.

It humanized Jack to Jesse, and let him see him beyond the slightly -- actually, incredibly -- terrifying Strike Commander side of him that Jesse had been exposed to. It felt sort of stupid to Jesse, that he had Jack’s dick in his mouth not even thirty minutes previous, but it took Jack rambling about the stupid shit he’d seen from Indiana University students when he was just trying to get a pork tenderloin sandwich at three in the morning to make Jesse fully relax.

Jack was halfway through a story about the time when he and Reyes had been visiting Jack’s family back home and how midway through a hike in Brown County State Park, Reyes -- already finished with the SEP -- managed to nearly break his arm after trying to climb a dead tree, when they arrived at their destination.

“Give me a sec to key in the code,” Jack said, thumbing up the key panel to scan his thumbprint and type in a passcode. “Gabe can finish telling you what he did. Maybe he’ll tell you what the fuck he was thinking, because he sure as hell has never told me.”

“If I had to hazard a guess, Jack,” Jesse grinned. “I’d say he probably wasn’t thinkin’.”

Jack snorted, “I think you might be right on the money, Jesse.”

Jesse was going to respond, but the nameplate caught his eye, “Figured we’d be goin’ to your quarters, Jack.”

“Nah, I stay in Gabe’s for the most part,” Jack shrugged as the lock on the door clicked open. “They gave me a mansion. A fucking mansion! I’m one guy!”

“Sounds like the damn dream, if you’d ask me,” Jesse replied.

“You say that, until you spend the night alone there for the first time, and realize how lonely it is,” Jack sighed. “Gabe’s got basically a townhouse in here, it’s the perfect size for us.” He opened up the door and stood to the side to let Jesse walk in first.

Too late to back down, and emboldened by his conversation with Jack, Jesse walked through the threshold into Gabriel’s apartment. It was completely different from what Jesse expected. Though, to be fair, he had assumed that it would be something akin to a torture chamber or something.

Instead, it was tastefully decorated. A few scented candles burned on a table alongside a fresh arrangement of flowers. Some, probably incredibly expensive, paintings of desert scenes hung up on the walls. The only signs that it was, in fact, Blackwatch Commander Gabriel Reyes’ home were the half taken apart shotguns on the dining room table and the partially completed costume carefully arranged out on the opposite side of the table.

“You know,” Jesse said slowly. “I was expectin’ more skulls or somethin’.”

“Just wait for Halloween,” Jack groaned. “He ruins my place and his every year.”

“When’s he do that? Halloween’s this month.”

Jack’s lips were pressed into a thin line, “I’m pretty sure he’s going shopping for decorations tomorrow. God help us all.”

Jesse couldn’t help the snort that he made at the look of dull horror on Jack’s face. Jack got over it quickly, though, and rested his hand on the small of Jesse’s back as he led him through the townhouse. Jesse assumed they were getting closer to Reyes, as the sound of a tv and muffled yelling could be heard.

“The fuck call is that?” Reyes scowled, staring at the game of football playing on the tv. He appeared to have not noticed Jack and Jesse standing in the entryway to the living room and was sprawled out, absolutely covered in blankets, on the couch. A half-eaten box of donuts was on his chest, an empty box on the coffee table next to him, and he held out a donut with a single bite taken from it as he scowled at the tv. “Dumbass ref,” he spat before taking an angry bite of his donut.

“Lovely, Gabe,” Jack said dryly as he walked into the room and attempted to pluck a donut from the box on Reyes’ chest.

A strong hand immediately wrapped around Jack’s wrist. “Thought you were on a diet, Jackie,” Reyes raised an eyebrow as he turned his focus away from the tv.

“It’s cheat day.”

“Yesterday was cheat day.”

“Gabe, give me a donut.”

“McCree, you want a donut?” Reyes ignored Jack. “They’re boston cream.”

“I’m not sure if I wanna get between this, sir,” Jesse said.

“Pretty sure you got between this when Jack fucked you in his office,” Reyes shrugged.

“Didn’t fuck him yet,” Jack corrected Reyes. “He sucked me off.”

“I’m sorry, what a fucking difference that makes. Let me correct myself, pretty sure you got between this when you sucked Jackie off in his office. And drop the sir, just call me Gabe,” Gabriel said, looking past Jack at Jesse. “So you want a donut or nah, because I’m only offering once.”

“Didn’t really take you as the donut kinda guy, Gabe,” Jesse said. He hadn’t take Gabriel as a scented candle kinda guy either, though.

“They’re good,” Gabe shrugged as he took another bite. “These are the best this side of the Atlantic, too. So either you take one or they’re gone.”

“Where the hell do you even put them?” Jack pouted.

“Iunno, in my belly and then SEP shit takes care of it,” Gabriel groped blindly for the remote, found it, and turned off the TV.

Jesse cautiously took a donut from the box on Gabriel’s lap, holding back a shiver at the closeness to him. He had been closer to Gabriel than that previously, he’d been pinned countless times when sparring, but none of those times had felt as personal as taking a donut from a box on his lap.

After Jesse took his first bite, Gabriel asked, “Good, aren’t they?”

Jesse nodded enthusiastically, “They’re great, si-- Gabe.”

“You can have another, if you want,” Gabriel offered, tipping the box Jesse’s way.

“And none for your husband?” Jack frowned. Jesse hadn’t realized they were married, he never saw a ring on Gabriel’s finger.

“I’m being a good husband and helping you stay on your diet,” Gabriel laughed.

Jack rolled his eyes, “I’ll go make some coffee. How do you take yours, Jesse?”

“Black’s fine,” Jesse replied around a mouth full of donut.

“You’re sweet enough for me, Jackie,” Gabriel cooed. “So I just want black coffee.”

“If I was sweet enough for you,” Jack shot back. “Pretty sure you wouldn’t be eighteen donuts in.”

“Just go make the coffee, sweetheart,” Gabriel waved Jack off.

Jack leaned in for a kiss, and licked at Gabriel’s mustache. “You had some pastry cream there,” he grinned before backing off.

“I was saving that for later,” Gabriel frowned.

“Disgusting, Gabe.”

“You’re the one who licked it off my mustache,” Gabriel shot back. “Now go make coffee.”

“I’m starting to think you just keep me around for my coffee skills,” Jack pouted.

“Yeah, I do, so go make coffee for Jesse and me.”

Jack shook his head as he walked off to where Jesse presumed the kitchen was. Gabriel fixed him with an unreadable look as he chewed on his donut. “Wanna sit down?” He asked motioning to Jesse with his donut.

“I’m fine standin’, si-- Gabe,” Jesse held a hand up in a polite refusal.

“You sure?” Gabriel asked. “There’s space on the couch.”

Jesse looked, there was very much so  _ not _ space on the couch with the way Gabriel was sprawled out on it. “I don’t wanna inconvenience you none, Gabe,” he said.

“Bullshit, come over here and sit down,” Gabriel lifted his legs up and moved slightly to leave just enough room for Jesse to sit down. 

Jesse did, and quickly found himself trapped as Gabriel set his legs down on top of Jesse’s lap. He didn’t mind, however, because Gabriel tossed one of his incredibly soft blankets onto Jesse. “See, it’s not so bad,” Gabriel said, though it came out half unintelligible due to him shoving the last bit of his donut in his mouth.

A few quiet moments passed before Gabriel asked, “So how’d Jack convince you to suck his dick and why didn’t he fuck you in his office? He seemed pretty damn determined on prepping you like that.”

Jesse choked on his donut, “Fuck, Gabe, you gotta be so forward like that?”

“I mean, you’re gonna be balls deep in me in like, an hour, so yeah.”

“Didn’t realize he was plannin’ on fucking me,” Jesse grumbled. “He just called me into his office and I came into him eatin’ breakfast or something.”

Gabriel snorted, “Was he pissy about it? Ever since he decided he needed to go on a diet he’s been bitching and complaining about it.”

“Why’s he even on a diet?” Jesse asked. “He’s in perfect shape.”

“Fuck if I know how that man works,” Gabriel shrugged. “We got married shortly before the crisis and he still finds ways to surprise me.”

“Isn’t that supposed to be a good thing?” Jesse asked.

“Not when you find out that your husband’s lactose intolerant, but still would drink a glass of milk each morning out of pure spite.”

Jesse furrowed his brows and his jaw worked as he tried to figure out a response. “I don’t… I don’t think you can beat biology out of spite,” he said finally.

“No fuckin’ shit there, McCree,” Gabriel snorted as he tore into another donut. “But he was dedicated to the cause until the doc, Ana, and I had to explain basic biology to him.”

“Aren’t there just pills he could take?”

“Yeah, he’s a damn moron sometimes, and Ziegler forces them on him now,” Gabriel sounded so unbelievably  _ fond  _ in that moment that Jesse briefly wondered how one man could sound so loving while insulting somebody. “But back to the question, how pissy was he?”

“Gabe, my literal baseline with him is that he screams at Blackwatch. That and I walked in on him fuckin’ you at two in the morning in a target range anybody could’ve walked in on.”

“Whoops.”

“He offered me some fruit, I ate the fruit, he asked if I was a virgin.”

“Are you a virgin?”

Jesse threw his head back, “I was hopin’ to not have this conversation again today.”

“So you’re a virgin?” Gabriel’s eyes lit up.

Jesse took a huge bite of his donut to avoid answering.

“McCree, answer me.”

“Yeah I’m a virgin,” Jesse grumbled around the donut, avoiding eye contact with Gabriel.

Gabriel made a pleased noise, “Why didn’t you tell me he was a virgin?” Gabriel called to Jack, and Jesse felt his face burn in embarrassment.

“Gabe, don’t be a dick,” Jack snapped, walking into the room carrying three mugs of coffee. “How the fuck would I tell you anyway? Walk in screaming that Jesse’s a virgin?”

Gabriel tipped his head over the arm of the sofa to stare at Jack, “Yeah, but you know how much I love shit like this.”

“Sit up before you spill coffee over yourself,” Jack rolled his eyes as he set the mugs down on the coffee table.

“I’m comfortable like this.”

“I’m not taking you to the hospital again because you spilled hot coffee all over your dumb ass.”

“That was one time, Jack.”

“I’m sorry, but what the fuck?” Jesse cut in.

“Gabriel decided one day that he could drink coffee while laying down,” Jack said as he forced Gabriel into a sitting position and squeezed in next to him.

“It was a good idea.”

“You had second degree burns.”

“I healed.”

“You bitched and moaned about it for a month.”

“Hey Morrison, I’m supposed to be his terrifying commander,” Gabriel wrapped an arm around Jesse’s shoulders.

“I mean, you’re about to sleep with me,” Jesse said. “Unless I’ve completely read this situation wrong.”

“Nah, you’ve read it right,” Jack picked up his mug of coffee, the one that looked to be more milk than coffee, and took a sip.

“Yeah, so I’m pretty sure that takes away the whole ‘terrifyin’ commander’ aspect of you,” Jesse reached for his mug.

“Pretty sure I can still terrify you,” Gabriel grabbed the mug Jesse was reaching for.

“Gabe don’t be a dick,” Jack rolled his eyes.

“I’m a sweetheart, Jackie,” Gabe said, taking a long sip of coffee.

Jesse snorted, “Yeah, sure.”

“Want me to add onto your morning exercises, McCree?”

“You already added onto them with the warm up shit, boss,” Jesse frowned.

“I thought that was quality time we were spending together.”

“I honestly can’t tell if you’re jokin’ or not right now.”

Gabriel shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. “Whatever, going back to the important shit. So you’re a virgin, Jesse?”

“How many times am I gonna have to fuckin’ repeat myself? Yes, I’m a virgin,” Jesse snapped.

“Easy there, spitfire,” Gabriel laughed, patting Jesse on the shoulder. “We’re gonna take real good care of you,” his voice took on a low pitch and Jesse felt his cock twitch in his jeans. He half cursed himself for getting so turned on by Gabriel’s words, the man had fucking pastry cream and chocolate icing in his beard for fuck’s sake.

In a wave of boldness even he wasn’t sure where it came from, Jesse asked, “What’re you gonna do?”

Gabriel blinked slowly, like a pleased cat, at Jesse’s question. “What are we gonna do?” He repeated back at Jesse slowly. “You ever had your dick sucked before?” He asked. “Don’t be embarrassed, just a yes or no will do.”

Jesse couldn’t bring himself to deny Gabriel, he never could and everybody in the room knew it. “No,” he said quietly.

Gabriel let out a groaned “ _ Fuck, kid _ ,” as he adjusted his grip on Jesse’s shoulders. “So here’s what I’m gonna do, I’m gonna suck you off real good. Maybe have Jackie eat you out while I’m doing that, bet you’d like it.” Gabriel paused as Jesse made a choked noise. His dick was rock hard in his pants, coffee forgotten as he held onto every word out of Gabriel’s mouth. “Gonna make you cum at least once from that, maybe twice. After that, after Jack prepares you, makes you nice and loose, he’s gonna fuck you while you fuck me.”

Jesse’s eyes fluttered shut as he imagined that. Imagined actually fucking into an omega’s tight, wet hole. A whimper left his lips involuntarily at the thought. His hands shook as he set his mug down on the coffee table.

Gabriel caught his hand as he moved it to adjust himself. “We’re taking care of you, Jesse,” he murmured, bringing Jesse’s fingers to his mouth and sucking on some of them.

“Gabe, I appreciate this and it’s real sexy, but my dick fuckin’ hurts and I just wanna relieve the pressure.” Jesse said, and he barely caught the look Gabriel and Jack shared, but before he knew it Jack was between his knees. He unzipped Jesse’s pants and rubbed lightly at his fabric covered cock. 

“You good with this, Jesse?” Jack paused his rubbing to look at Jesse. “Not gonna have a panic attack over worrying about kicked out of Blackwatch over this again?”

“I’m fine. This is fine,” Jesse’s hips twitched, trying to chase the friction.

“You thought you were gonna be kicked out of Blackwatch over, what, sucking Jack’s dick?” Gabriel pulled Jesse’s fingers from his mouth. “Seems we need to have a discussion about how much of a waste of your skills that would be.”

Jack seems to notice the way Jesse’s dick twitched, “I think you should go on, Gabe. Jess seems very interested in that discussion.”

“Oh?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “You wanna hear about how you're my best agent?” Jesse nodded, suddenly unable to form words.

Gabriel grabbed Jesse’s jaw with a firm grip and stroked the side of it, “Let’s see here,” he murmured. “You’re a crackshot with any gun you’re given, you have more improvisational skills than anyone else in Blackwatch, your hand to hand skills are getting better each day.” He released Jesse’s jaw to instead squeeze one of his tits, “Plus, you look fucking incredible.”

Jesse arched into the grip, groaning softly. Gabriel grinned and ran a thumb over Jesse’s flannel covered nipple. “So Jesse, are you still worried about being kicked out?”

“No,” Jesse said as he continued trying to rut into Jack’s grip on his cock. He was already feeling slightly overwhelmed by Jack and Gabriel, but in a good way. It felt like the two men were everywhere at once on him, Gabriel’s large hand on his chest, Jack rubbing at his cock, Gabriel mouthing at his neck. 

“We should probably move this to the bedroom,” Jack mused as he toyed with Jesse’s cock. “It’d be more comfortable.”

“I’m comfortable here,” Gabriel grumbled into Jesse’s neck. His hot breath blowing on Jesse and beard rubbing on Jesse’s skin were a ticklish combination and Jesse squirmed. 

“Get up you lazy beast,” Jack laughed as he stood up.

“Mmmm, nah,” Gabriel hummed and adjusted himself to be more comfortably -- for himself -- laid all over Jesse. Jesse shot Jack a look, begging for help.

“Gabe,” Jack pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’s too damn early for you to start this.” He looked at Jesse as he explained, “He fucking latches onto people when he sleeps and won't let go. I swear to god, he’s nearly broken my ribs before.”

“I just like being close to you, Jack,” Gabriel cooed, his voice was muffled by Jesse’s neck.

“If you don't get off Jesse, you’re sleeping on the couch tonight,” Jack rolled his eyes.

“It’s my townhouse, jackass.”

“It’s my headquarters,” Jack shot back.

Gabriel grumbled, but he rolled off of Jesse. Jesse breathed a sigh of relief for all of one second before Gabriel picked him up in a princess carry.

“Uh, Gabe?” Jesse asked as he was swooped up.

“He has two legs, Gabe.”

“And I have two arms,” Gabriel grinned. “I said we’d take care of McCree, so that’s what I’m doing.”

“Congrats, you've saved me from walkin’ to your bedroom.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart,” and it was  _ stupid _ but Jesse felt his heart leap at the casual way Gabriel called him that. His crush he had been trying to beat down ever since Gabriel kicked the shit out of him while interrogating him after the Deadlock bust flared up painfully in his chest. 

“You’re the worst, Gabe,” Jack laughed, shaking his head.

“You married me,” Gabriel grinned and kissed Jack on the forehead. Jesse almost felt like he was intruding on something personal until Gabriel planted a kiss on his forehead as well. 

“Yeah, I make bad decisions sometimes,” Jack punched Gabriel on his upper arm. 

“Fuck off, Boy Scout, you know I’m the best decision you made in your life.”

“Debatable.”

“Asshole,” Gabriel stuck his tongue out at Jack.

“Am I in an alternate universe where my commanders are children?” Jesse asked suddenly, laughing.

“No, you’re just seeing Gabriel outside of work for the first time.”

“You say that, Jack. But literally my only experiences with you before today have been either you screamin’ at me and then you fucking Gabe.”

“Am I really that bad?” Jack furrowed his brows.

“Mm,” Gabriel shrugged. “Blackwatch assets tend to not have the highest opinion of you.”

“Well,” Jack pursed his lips. “It’s not necessary for them to like me, as long as they do what I say.”

“Thanks, Machiavelli.”

“You’re welcome,” Jack laughed, and Gabriel started walking towards the bedroom.

“You still good with this, Jesse?” Gabriel asked, setting Jesse down so he could open the door. Jack trailed behind them.

“Yeah, yeah. It’s good, Gabe,” Jesse nodded. “I wasn’t really prepared for any of this but I’m… Glad, I guess?”

Gabriel grinned, “Yeah, I’m glad too.”

“Translation: he’s half glad you’re good with this, half glad that you’re a virgin,” helpfully added Jack.

“Fuck off, Jackson,” Gabriel threw up a rude gesture over his shoulder. “Jack and I had been talking about this since even before you walked in on us.”

“So was I supposed to walk in on you two banging or was that just you two screwing up?”

“Oh no, we fucked up. We were there to do some sparring and shooting and, well, you saw how it ended,” Gabriel shrugged, opening the door to reveal a large, meticulously clean bedroom. “But I had an inkling about you being interested in me, and you’d be blind not to be interested in Jack.”

“Thanks, darling.”

“You’re welcome, golden boy,” Gabriel laughed. He turned his focus back to Jesse, “You know anything about safewords? What’s the farthest you’ve gone. Again, don’t be embarrassed, think of it like you’re giving me intel on a mission.”

Jesse couldn't hold back a laugh at that, “What type of mission are we doin’ here?”

“Honeypot?” Jack suggested.

“Yeah, sure, but seriously, McCree.”

Jesse scratched lightly at the scent gland on the back of his neck, “I mean, I know that safewords are a thing. Farthest I’ve gone is sucking a dude, or I guess two now, off. Nothing really beyond that, I jerk off like any other dude.”

“Ever finger yourself?” Gabriel added, and Jesse suddenly felt like Gabriel was actually taking it like a mission. He had a serious look on his face and his arms were crossed.

“Uh,” Jesse’s face was red. “Not really? I’m an alpha so I never really thought about getting fucked.”

“Are you opposed to it?” Jack asked, putting a warm hand on his shoulder.

“Not really, just hadn’t thought about it,” Jesse replied.

“We’ll take that slowly,” Gabriel nodded, stroking his beard with two fingers. “And as for safe words, Jack and I use the green, yellow, red system.”

“Like traffic lights I’m guessing?” Jesse asked.

“Exactly, green’s the all clear, yellow’s slow down and talk about it, red’s stop,” Jack said. “You fine with using those?”

Jesse nodded, “Yeah, it makes sense to me.”

“Makes sense to us too,” Gabriel said, “Which is why we use it. Do you have any limits?”

Jesse pursed his lips, “Not that I know of? I haven’t really done anythin’ like this before.”

“We’ll take it slow, then. Make sure to talk with us,” Jack squeezed his shoulder. “For us, no choking or anything like that. Do you have any issues with being knotted?”

“I… Don’t think so?” Jesse swallowed. “Again, I hadn’t ever really thought about it, but I don’t think I’m opposed?” Feeling emboldened, he knew he had to get something cleared up, “What does this make us?”

“If you want something casual, it can be something casual,” Gabriel shrugged. “If you want something more, well I’ll just say we’re far from opposed to that.”

“I’d like that,” Jesse said softly. “Bein’ something more.”

“Yeah, me too,” Gabriel said with a soft grin and Jesse’s heart clenched. This new side he was seeing of Gabriel, hell of Jack as well, was exciting to him. Never in a million years did he think that he’d be in a position like this with either of his commanders. He half thought this was some dream that he’d wake up from with only a sense of longing to gain from it.

Jack wrapped his arms around Jesse’s shoulders and planted a kiss on his cheek, “We want this, Jess.”

“Yeah, yeah, I do too,” Jesse relaxed into Jack’s hug.

Gabriel ran a thumb along Jesse’s cheek, “Now that’s sorted,” he said, voice low. “Are you ready for us, Jesse?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be two chapters. But then this chapter turned out into pretty much entirely fluff lol whoops  
> next chapter will have the Spice. probably.  
> \---  
> Follow me online @smalls2233


	3. Chapter 3

Two sets of hands were on Jesse at once, making quick work of the buttons on his flannel. Jack stripped the unbuttoned shirt from him as Gabriel pulled down his pants and briefs.

“Lift your arms up for me, Jess,” Jack murmured as he ran a hand along Jesse’s white undershirt. Quickly, Jesse obliged, lifting up his arms so Jack could pull the shirt off of him. At the same time, Gabriel tapped at his legs, and Jesse took that as a sign for him to step free of his briefs and jeans.

“There’s a good boy,” Gabriel purred and Jesse felt his heart rate increase at the small praise. Jesse’s breath hitched as Gabriel’s lips grew close to his own. “Have you ever kissed anybody before?” Gabriel asked softly, his warm breath puffing over Jesse’s lips.

Jesse shook his head slightly, breathing uneven. Being so close to Gabriel was intoxicating, and Jack’s presence behind him didn't help matters in the slightest. 

Jesse felt Gabriel’s moustache twitch as he grinned. “I really did well with you,” Gabriel sounded self congratulatory before gently cupping the back of Jesse’s head and pulling him in for a kiss.

Gabriel’s lips were soft against Jesse’s and Jesse melted into Gabriel. Jesse parted his mouth slightly to let Gabriel in. He mostly tasted like the coffee they had just drank, but Jesse was completely overwhelmed by Gabriel’s presence. 

Jesse whined softly as Gabriel pulled away, but was immediately shut up by Gabriel running a thumb along his bottom lip and staring at him, eyes tender. Before that day, Jesse had  _ never _ seen Gabriel look at anybody so fond. He had seen Gabriel and Jack talking in the hallway, but they just seemed like mates and nothing more. It was only when he had seen Gabriel in his own home that Gabriel seemed to let his guard down enough to allow others see his feelings.

“You’re gorgeous, Jesse,” Gabriel’s voice was soft, miles away from the self congratulatory tone he had just moments previous. His eyes were molten gold, crinkled in a smile. Jesse parted his lips slightly to allow Gabriel’s thumb inside of his mouth. Jack planted kisses on the back of his neck as Gabriel let Jesse suck and lick at his thumb.

Eventually, Gabriel pulled his thumb out of Jesse’s mouth with a wet  _ pop _ . He then went to nose and nip around Jesse. Jack’s hands played with Jesse’s chest while Gabriel lightly nipped at the underside of his jaw. The two men were everywhere on him at once, everywhere but where he needed them the most. He arched his hips, trying to get some friction onto Gabriel, or to force Jack to catch the hint, but Gabriel just laughed as Jack grabbed hold of Jesse’s hips to still them.

“We aren’t even undressed yet, Jesse,” Jack chuckled as he ran a thumb along Jesse’s hipbone, his grip was almost tight enough to bruise. 

“Yeah, well you two were plenty eager to get me undressed,” Jesse said, breathless as Gabriel mouthed around his neck. The rough hairs of his beard chafed Jesse’s skin contrasting against the warmness of his breath and softness of his lips. He held in a gasp as Gabriel found the soft swell of his scent gland and ran his teeth along it.

“When do you cycle into rut?” Gabriel asked calmly, mouth still over Jesse’s scent gland, hands rubbing along his ribs.

Jesse’s breath hitched, “I dunno, in like, a month or two?” He couldn't focus on dates, not when Gabriel and Jack were overwhelmingly  _ everywhere  _ on him.

“Bet you'll smell even better then,” Gabriel chuckled, nipping at Jesse’s scent gland. 

Jesse yipped as his legs suddenly went weak at the sudden pressure. Only the strong grips of Jack and Gabriel kept him standing, especially when Gabriel’s nip became a full fledged bite. His blunt teeth broke through the thin skin of the gland and Jesse could only moan as he grasped the fabric of Gabriel’s hoodie like he was a drowning man handed a lifeline.

He was pushed over the edge into climax when Jack bit down hard on the opposite side of his neck from Gabriel. His sharp canines the opposite of Gabriel’s as they penetrated deep into his skin. Jesse came, hips twitching weakly as Jack increased the pressure of his bite, leaving a mark that was certain to scar. A mating mark. They were usually on an alpha or omega’s scent gland, but Gabriel had already laid claim to his. Jesse knew he would be left with twin marks when they were finished. That Gabriel and Jack were certain to leave many more bites on him before they were finished. That he was certain to leave bites on them before he was done.

“Already making a mess?” Gabriel grinned as he backed off of Jesse’s neck. There was blood on his teeth, just the barest hint but it was enough to make his grin nearly as feral as it was hungry. 

Gabriel gave Jack a look, a small head tilt and a raised eyebrow, and Jack let go of Jesse’s hips. The sudden lack of Jack’s steadying grip made Jesse pitch forward. His legs were still jelly, body weak after his quick orgasm. But Gabriel held him.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Jesse was interested in the control Gabriel seemed to have over Jack. Back in Deadlock he had always seen subservient omegas and cocksure alphas. Overwatch beat those ideas out of him, but seeing an omega take such charge in the bedroom still surprised him. Even if the omega was Gabriel Reyes, the man who dragged him out of bed at ass o’clock in the morning for extra training when he did poorly on a mission.

Gabriel situated himself next to Jesse, a single strong arm holding onto his waist and pulling him towards the large, plush bed in the middle of the room. A soft push had Jesse falling ungracefully forward onto the bed covered in blankets and pillows.

Jesse’s breath hitched as he turned himself around on the soft mattress to face his commanders. Gabriel was making quick work of his tight tank and pants. His muscles flexed as he pulled the top off of himself and Jesse’s dick twitched.

“Pretty sure you’ve seen me shirtless before, Jesse,” Gabriel flashed Jesse his pearly white grin. “Dunno why you're getting so worked up this time.”

“Pretty sure I get worked up every time,” Jesse said, slightly unbelieving of what was happening in front of him. The day felt unreal, even with his dick hanging hard and heavy in front of him, with Gabriel close enough to touch.

Gabriel snorted and Jesse knew his response had been the right one. “How much have you jerked off to the thought of me?” Gabriel asked bluntly, earning a quick slap with the back of Jack’s hand on his bicep.

“Jack,” Jesse held back a laugh. “Pretty sure you ain't got no right slappin’ Gabe for that. You asked me basically the same thing.”

“Yeah, Jackie, don't be a dick,” Gabriel grinned as he elbowed Jack’s side.

Jack got Gabriel in a headlock, “That sounds like the pot calling the kettle black.”

Gabriel apparently forgot about his stripping, and instead turned his focus towards Jack. He maneuvered out of the headlock and twisted Jack’s arm around. Jack retaliated by kicking at the back of Gabriel’s knees, causing them to nearly buckle.

“Sweetheart,” Gabriel cooed, “you're gonna have to try harder than th--” he was cut off by his own yelp as Jack sunk his teeth into the crook of his neck, right above his scent gland. His knees seemed to immediately go out and he fell to the floor, stopped only by Jack catching him with a smug grin on his face. 

“Uh,” Jesse said, unsure of what was happening in front of him. “Do you two usually do this shit?”

Gabriel looked up with glassy eyes -- Jack must have knocked the scent gland. “You got a problem with it?”

“He means yeah,” Jack said smugly as he wrapped his huge arms around Gabriel’s wide chest and rested his chin where his teeth had been just seconds earlier. Gabriel made a half-hearted attempt to shake him off, but Jack just grinned and held firm.

“Pretty sure the scent gland’s cheating,” Gabriel complained.

“Pretty sure you're just a sore loser, Gabi,” it was Jack’s turn to coo. He held onto the grumbling Gabriel for a few more moments before he kissed him on the cheek and let go of him. Jack stood up quickly and stripped from his compression shirt. 

Some involuntary, weak noise left Jesse’s lips as he watched Jack’s beautiful tits fall free of the shirt. He thought that the shirt had left nothing to the imagination, with how it clung to every nook and cranny on Jack’s skin like it was painted on. But he was wrong. It had kept the dusting of blonde hair and freckles on Jack’s chest from him, the slightly pink flush was hidden away. Hell, his tits looked even  _ more _ soft and welcoming than they had before.

Gabriel must have noticed where Jesse was staring, because he bluntly said, “Jack’s rack is fantastic, isn't it?”

Jesse’s mouth was suddenly dry and he could only nod out an answer. His mouth formed voiceless words as Jack winked at him and took one massive pec in his hands and kneaded at the firm muscle. Jesse had jerked off many nights thinking about Gabriel’s thighs, he hadn't known how fucking  _ perfect _ Jack’s chest was.

Jesse’s eyes were pulled away from Jack’s chest as Jack finally stopped massaging his pecs in order to palm at his hard cock through his pants. Jesse licked his lips at the bulging outline of Jack’s dick hanging heavy down his pants. The gray sweats did little to hide his erection, and Jesse was immediately brought back to how Jack’s dick felt in his mouth, how he tasted. Any rebellious thoughts of trying to out-alpha Jack were far from Jesse’s mind as he stared, transfixed at Jack.

Jack’s grin was wry as he slowly stripped from his sweatpants. Jesse’s eyes searched hungrily over his body, soaking up every scar, every freckle. He briefly got distracted by Jack’s ample chest again before he locked eyes with Jack, who was staring back at him, grin still plastered on his face. Jesse wanted to kiss if off of him. 

Jack seemed to be able to read Jesse’s mind, as he stepped past Gabriel and nearly tackled Jesse on the bed. Jesse let himself collapse under Jack’s weight, almost unconsciously he tilted his head back, baring his throats in submission. Jack chuckled as he planted a kiss on the column of Jesse’s throat.

Jack’s kiss was nothing like Gabriel’s. Gabriel was soft and slow, Jack was rough. He was scraping teeth and grasping hands and Jesse found that he loved it. He loved the way that Jack gripped the sides of his belly hard enough that he knew he’d have ten bruises in the shapes of Jack’s fingers the next day.

Jesse arched his hips up to rut against Jack’s at the same time as he finally gripped one of the muscular tits he had been eyeing. Jack sighed into his mouth and he ground his own hips down to meet Jesse’s rutting ones. “You’re an eager pup, aren't you?” Jack whispered into Jesse’s mouth, and Jesse felt the smile on his lips.

“I would be too, sweetheart,” Gabriel said as he kissed along Jack’s spine. “I know exactly how good your dick is. I’m almost jealous of Jesse.”

“You sweet talker you,” Jack laughed and rubbed his cheek along Jesse’s jaw, almost catlike, definitely marking Jesse as his.

“Gabriel ‘King of Romance’ Reyes my buddies called me back in college,” Gabriel winked.

“You went on a single date with some alpha girl and it ended with you making a fool out of yourself blackout drunk and reciting Shakespeare,” Jack said dryly.

“Yeah, king of romance, did I fucking stutter, Jack?” Gabriel stopped his kissing in order to bite Jack’s shoulder, hard, Jesse figured by Jack’s yelp.

“Wait, what did you major in?” Jesse asked, suddenly curious. He had figured Gabriel had done something military related, but the Shakespeare had him questioning himself.

“Musical theater,” Gabriel shrugged.

Jesse couldn't hold back his laugh, “You did  _ musical theater _ ?” There were tears pricking in his eyes as he tried to imagine Gabriel on some stage, singing.

“You got a problem with that, McCree?” Gabriel asked.

“I’m sorry, I just,” Jesse couldn't finish, he was laughing so hard. “ _ You _ , Commander Hardass doin’ fucking musical theater. What did you minor in, underwater basket weaving?” He was wheezing and pretty sure he lost his erection thanks to his laughing.

“You laugh one more time, McCree, and you get to walk back to your quarters ass naked.”

“Lighten up, Gabe,” Jack snorted, lifting his head back to stare at the scowling Gabriel. “Who the fuck would peg you as a musical theater guy. And,” he looked back down at Jesse, “His minor was computer science.”

Jesse tried to imagine Gabriel sitting at a desk coding, and he couldn't. “I can’t believe this,” he whispered, trying to hold back another laugh. “What the fuck is everybody gonna say when I tell them?”

“You tell them and I'm sure I could find a place for you back in lockup with your old Deadlock buddies.”

“Pretty sure you can't do that, when y’all got me you cleared away my crimes.”

“He’s got you there, Gabi,” grinned Jack as he winked at Jesse. “Now do you wanna come fix the fact that you made Jesse softer than you were in college?”

“I’m leaving.”

“ _ Gabe _ , don’t be like that,” Jack cooed and rolled off of Jesse. “How could you say no to this?” He motioned to Jesse and himself.

“Well, it’d be a lot harder if neither of you had mouths.”

“Mmm, but that would make sucking you off a lot harder,” Jack hummed. “Guess you won't get to see me fuck Jesse for the first time.”

_ That _ got Gabriel’s attention for sure. Slowly, he turned away from the door he had a hand on and stared Jack down. “You wouldn't.”

“I would.”

“Is my virginity some fuckin’ bargaining chip now?” Jesse frowned.

“Jackson Morrison I swear to god,” Gabriel ignored Jesse.

Jack grinned smugly as he rolled over and ran a finger lightly over Jesse’s taunt belly, feeling the muscles. “It’d be your fault you missed out on it. Maybe I’d even let the pup fuck me.”

“Do I have any say in this spat you’re having?” Jesse asked, brows furrowed.

“Do you wanna fuck me, Jesse?” Jack’s voice was very nearly a putt in his ear.

“I feel like this is a loaded question, Jack,” Jesse said slowly.

Suddenly, a weight flopped down onto Jesse and he felt all of his breath leave his body. “Jack, you're the worst,” Gabriel grumbled, face buried in Jesse’s neck.

“Mmm, but you married me,” Jack’s grin was lazy as he grabbed Gabriel’s hand and kissed his palm. “Now if you’re done being dramatic--”

“He majored in musical theater,” Jesse snorted, unable to help himself. “I don't think he’ll ever be done being dramatic.”

“You’re stomping on thin ice here, McCree,” Gabriel warned.

“You’re a liar, Gabriel Reyes,” Jack laughed, nipping at one of Gabriel’s fingers. “But anyway, if you’re done being stupid, help me rearrange Jesse to a position much more suited to the main course of actions.”

Blood started flowing to Jesse’s dick once again, and Gabriel had to notice as he ground down against Jesse’s hips. There was something odd about the feeling, but Jesse couldn't place it. Not until Gabriel regretfully stood up after a few more thrusts and Jesse finally got an eyeful of his naked dick.

“Holy shit,” Jesse whispered reverently as he stared at the gleaming silver rods and a single ring piercing Gabriel’s dick. “That has to be against regulations.”

“The only people looking at my dick are you and Jack--” Gabriel started only to be cut off by Jack.

“Ana’s also seen your dick, Gabi.”

“Whatever, point still stands.”

“Can I touch it?” Jesse whispered. His mouth was drier than the desert he came from and his dick was impossibly hard. He had thought that Jack and Gabriel had been all out of surprises for him, but Gabriel having a heavily pierced dick was something he had never even dreamed of.

Gabriel grinned, “Let’s get you nice and situated on Jackie’s lap first and you can touch later.”

Jesse nodded so hard that he felt like his head might fall off, and Jack chuckled next to him. “Probably should have warned you about his hardware,” Jack said, eyes beautifully crinkled and soft as he looked at Jesse.

“It was a bit of a surprise,” Jesse said, it was a massive understatement.

“Yeah?” Jack asked as he moved back on the bed until his back rested on the headboard, supported by a mountain of pillows. He patted the space between his spread legs for Jesse to move to with one hand. The other he held out, expectant for something, though Jesse wasn't sure what.

Jesse settled in sideways between Jack’s legs, both his legs hanging over one of Jack’s and his back resting against Jack’s other, bent leg. Jack ran a hand through Jesse’s hair, obviously pleased, as Gabriel tossed a bottle from the other side of the room into his waiting hand. 

“Pretty sure that’s a half court shot right there,” Gabriel grinned.

“Pretty sure that’s more like baseball than basketball.”

“Pretty sure you’re a fucking buzzkill,” Gabriel settled back on the bed, laying on his side next to Jack, blinking slowly as he took in the sight in front of him.

“You gonna look, or are you gonna take part?” Jesse asked.

“You want me to suck your pretty dick while Jack fingers you open?” Gabriel grinned.

“Was thinkin’ more of suckin’ your dick,” Jesse said slowly.

“You’ve got time for that later,” Gabriel nestled between Jesse’s legs while Jack uncapped the bottle of what Jesse figured to be lube. The position was going to be fairly awkward for the two men to do what they were intending on doing, but Jesse decided to trust them and relax.

Jack’s hand had left his hair momentarily in order to squeeze the lube onto his other hand, but quickly it returned. Presumably, the hand was there, petting and scratching at his scalp, to get him to relax. He needed the help because as soon as a slicked up finger circled his rim, Jesse tensed up. His entire body was screaming at him that it was wrong, that he couldn't be fucked. He was an alpha.

“Just relax for Jack, Jesse,” Gabriel said as he ran a gentling hand along Jesse’s thigh.

“I’m tryin’,” Jesse hissed. “Ain't my fault biology’s playin’ against me here.”

Gabriel pursed his lips as he thought, “Biology, huh?” He mused and tapped his fingers along Jesse’s thigh. “Maybe we can get it working  _ for _ you instead,” he shared a look with Jack. Jesse didn't quite understand what the look meant, but Jack must have because suddenly the leg supporting Jesse’s back lowered.

“What’s the plan, boss?” Jesse asked, trying to quell his nerves.

Gabriel’s answering smirk was almost answer enough for Jesse. It let him know that he was in for something he hadn't been prepared for, but Gabriel’s words still shot through him, “Want you to eat me out.”

Jesse gulped, “Thought you were gonna blow me?”

“I could,” Gabriel moved his hand from Jesse’s thigh to his cock and stroked it teasingly, with a featherlight touch. Jesse still arched, embarrassingly, into it, “But you were talking about biology. And know what can pacify alphas?”

“Uh,” Jesse said. “Getting scruffed?”

Gabriel laughed, a quiet noise that was more of a puff of air from his nose than anything, “Think harder, Jesse. You’re in Blackwatch for a reason.”

“Thought that reason was ‘cause I shoot real good and had questionable morals back then ,” Jesse said, breathless as he watched Gabriel take his hand away from Jesse’s body. He moved it between his own legs and Jesse felt like his heart was going to explode it was beating so fast.

“Mm, that too,” Gabriel hummed, he held eye contact with Jesse as he rubbed a few fingers along his hole that Jesse knew was drenched with slick.

“You tease,” Jack laughed as he returned to stroking Jesse’s hair. “Just get on with it, Gabe.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Gabriel asked, but Jesse noticed that he did immediately follow what Jack was asking for. He maneuvered around until his thighs were wrapped around Jesse’s shoulders and he ran a slick coated finger along Jesse’s bottom lip. “You figure it out yet, cowboy?” He asked.

Jesse parted his lips to let Gabriel’s finger in and his eyes fluttered shut at the almost sweet taste of omega. Jesse licked and sucked at the pad of Gabriel’s finger, cleaning it of slick.

Jesse whined as Gabriel pulled his finger free from Jesse’s mouth and he grabbed Gabriel’s wrist with a firm grip. “Gabe, please,” he whispered.

“You’ll be getting a better taste in just a second,” Jack answered for Gabriel, finally able to slide a finger into Jesse. Jack pressed a kiss to Jesse’s shoulder as he did so, “Good boy,” he whispered and Jesse felt a shiver run down his spine.

“You good, Jesse?” Gabriel asked, he was stroking Jesse’s cheek with a gentle touch. “Give me a color.”

Jesse took a moment to respond, he had to fight to suppress a moan as Jack stroked his insides with a single finger. When he gathered himself, he said “Green, I’m good with this, Gabe.”

Gabriel seemed pleased with his response and with one last, gentle touch, he repositioned himself so his thighs were around Jesse’s head. Jesse took the initiative to bring his lips to Gabriel’s dripping hole, feeling for the first time how damn excited he had made him.

Jack slid a second finger into Jesse’s now relaxed hole as Jesse tongued at Gabriel’s ass with an untrained enthusiasm. His hands were wrapped around Gabriel’s thick thighs and Gabriel’s fingers were entangled in his hair.

“You’re doing well, Jesse,” Gabriel said with a groan as Jesse’s tongue delved into his sensitive, drenched hole. His cock was leaking precum and the slick he produced soaked Jesse’s scraggly beard. He gripped Jesse’s head harder and pressed him more firmly against his ass, drawing a strangled moan from Jesse’s lips.

Jesse’s mind was completely overwhelmed by Gabriel’s scent and taste. Gabriel’s praise only spurred Jesse on to keep trying harder, like how it always did with him. Most of the time he thought it was pathetic, how he so obviously followed Gabriel’s words and orders like a loyal puppy, but tongue deep in Gabriel’s ass, he couldn't bring himself to care.

His efforts to bring Gabriel pleasure were suddenly halted as Jack brushed against his prostate. Jesse nearly yelled at the feeling and his hands slipped from Gabriel’s thighs.

“I think he likes that, Jackie,” Gabriel backed off from Jesse’s head. He repositioned himself between Jesse’s knees, kissing Jack’s cheek as he slid past him.

“Does he?” Jack raised his eyebrows as he looked at Jesse who was trying his hardest not to rut against Jack’s fingers in an attempt to get him to rub against that spot again. “Jesse?”

“ _ Fuck _ , Jack,” Jesse groaned, giving up and rutting against Jack’s hand. “Keep doin’ what you were doing.”

Jack laughed softly and stroked at Jesse’s prostate. Jesse didn't scream that time, but a drawn out groan left his lips at the feeling. Jack lightly swept Jesse’s hair out of his face and kissed his forehead as he continued to stretch and prepare Jesse for his dick.

Jack had just added a third finger to Jesse’s hole when Gabriel had apparently decided it was time for him to get more involved. He traced the vein on the underside of Jesse’s cock with his thumb, touch frustratingly light. Jesse was caught between into trying to thrust into Gabriel’s touch or to rut down further on Jack’s fingers. 

Gabriel laughed softly as he kissed along Jesse’s thighs, and Jesse felt like every nerve in his body was on fire. He had never thought of his inner thighs as much of an erogenous zone, but with Gabriel kissing, biting, and sucking marks on them, he thought he might cum just from that. 

When Gabriel finally brought his lips to Jesse’s cock, it took all of Jesse’s self control not to immediately blow his load. Gabriel’s mouth felt even better than he had thought it would, the warm, wet heat engulfing his head so damn real, and so much better than his hand. A keening moan left his lips as Gabriel took him to the base and Jack continued his attack on his hole.

Jack’s hand in his hair kept him grounded throughout the process. He was stroking it slowly and gently, almost like he Jesse was a nervous animal. Jesse leaned back into Jack’s hand and looked at him with nearly shut eyes. Jack stared back at him with lust filled eyes, a soft smile was on his face as he continued to stretch Jesse for him. 

Jesse’s hands clawed at the sheets as he came with a choked moan. The mixture of Gabriel’s mouth and Jack’s fingers proved to be too much for him to last. Jack continued to stroke his prostate throughout his orgasm while Gabriel took him to the base and stayed there as Jesse came down his throat. His chest was heaving and his body was on fire when he finally came down from his orgasm, but Jack made no move to stop his fingers.

The feeling of pleasure was quickly getting close to pain as Jack finally pulled his fingers out of Jesse. But Jesse still whined and tried to push back onto Jack’s fingers at the sudden feeling of emptiness inside of him.

Gabriel chuckled and grabbed hold of his hips, “I thought I would have taught you patience by now, Jesse.” His bach arched in pleasure and a soft moan left his lips, Jesse narrowed his eyes to try to figure out what caused that reaction from Gabriel. It was Jack’s fingers in his ass. Jack seemed to have ignored sliding a single finger in, moving straight to two. “Gotta hold on a sec before we can get to the main attraction,” Gabriel added on, slightly breathless.

“Oh,” was all Jesse could say as he watched Gabriel’s reaction to Jack stretching him with practiced ease that only years of being mated and married could bring. Gabriel’s eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted in pleasure. It was the most beautiful thing Jesse had seen in his life and he drank up the sight. 

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered, half unconsciously as he brought a hand to Gabriel’s side. 

“He is, isn’t he,” Jack agreed, pausing his words as he slid another finger in and Gabriel let out a deep moan. “And he’s ours, he’s yours,” Jack opened his mouth to say something more, but a noise from Gabriel drew his attention away from Jesse. Jack and Gabriel held a wordless conversation made of a few shifts in facial expressions, and Jack nodded at the end of it.

Gabriel surged forward after Jack nodded until his nose was pressed against Jesse’s, “And you’re ours, pup,” he whispered. Jesse had nowhere to look but Gabriel’s burnished gold eyes as he continued on, “You have no clue how long I’ve wanted you, Jesse.”

“You’ve driven him insane,” Jack laughed as he rubbed Gabriel’s back. Jesse watched as Gabriel’s eyes fluttered shut at the touch and he couldn’t stop himself from asking.

“You like backrubs?” And then he immediately clamped his jaw shut from the stupid,  _ stupid _ question.

Jack just laughed his quiet laugh, “Don’t tell anybody but big bad Commander Reyes loves getting backrubs. Makes him melt.”

“Fuck off, Morrison,” Gabriel says, but there was no real bite to the words. Especially not when Gabriel’s face was pressed against Jesse’s and Jesse could see the way his eyes were closed in pleasure, could feel his hot breath as he panted.

“You’re real cute, Gabe,” Jesse said quietly as Gabriel flopped, boneless, onto Jesse as Jack began to scratch at Gabriel’s back.

“I’m not cute, I’m a war criminal,” Gabriel grumbled, his face was pressed into the crook of Jesse’s neck.

“So am I but that don’t stop me from bein’ cute,” Jesse laughed.

“The pup’s got a point, Gabi,” Jack grinned with one last scratch. “Now are you done being lazy, or am I gonna have to pull you off of him?”

“Nah I’m staying here, fuck having sex, I’m taking a nap on Jesse.”

“Gabe I’m gonna fight you,” Jack said as he kissed at the mating mark on Gabriel’s scent gland.

“I’d win, Jackie,” Gabriel rolled off of Jesse and stared up at his husband with a grin on his face. “You’ve been doing paperwork and the news circuit for too long, you’re out of practice.”

“I fight dirty,” Jack protested.

“I’m trained in dirty.”

“Can we have a dick measuring contest some other time?” Jesse cut in and Jack and Gabriel’s attention immediately shifted back to him. Immediately, fear boiled in his gut at the feeling that he had said something wrong, but both Gabriel and Jack immediately burst out laughing.

“Jess,” Jack grinned. “Living with Gabe is one constant dick measuring contest.”

“You got into a fight with a child at the state fair when we were in the SEP because he did better than you at the water shooting fair stall shit,” Gabriel added dryly.

“We’re not getting into this right now, dumbass,” Jack flicked Gabriel on the forehead and Gabriel stuck his tongue out in response. “You ready for us, Jesse?” Jack asked as he shoved his hand over Gabriel’s face. His serious tone was offset by a screeched yelp as he jerked his hand back. “You didn’t seriously just lick my fucking hand,” he screeched.

“You shoved your hand on my face.”

“Are you five, Gabriel?”

“Uh.”

“Right, fucking Jesse,” Gabriel sat up and tugged at Jack’s hair. Jack rolled his eyes but he planted a kiss on Gabriel’s cheek before moving back on the bed and shifting Jesse’s position on his lap with an arousing amount of ease. 

“I’m gonna run this by you again, Jesse,” Jack said as he nosed at Jesse’s neck. “Gabe’ll ride you while I fuck you. If it’s too much, call a color and we’ll stop right away.”

Jesse nodded, “I’m good, Jack.”

“Yeah you are,” Gabriel kissed along Jesse’s chest as Jack held him up with strong arms. Jesse melted into the two men, loose and pliant as Gabriel picked him up placed him on the tip of Jack’s dick.

Jack slowly, carefully began to slide into Jesse. The stretch was noticeable, but it wasn't painful thanks to Jack’s thorough prepping. Jesse’s breath came out heavier as Jack fit more and more of his cock into him. Jesse knew his length, had it in his mouth, but it felt so much  _ bigger _ as it stretched him out in a way he ever thought he would be stretched.

After what felt like ages, Jack finally bottomed out in him and Jesse’s chest was already heaving. “You’re perfect,” Gabriel whispered as he brushed Jesse’s bangs out of his face. Jesse’s only response was a moan as Jack began to move his hips.

Gabriel grinned as he straddled Jesse’s hips and slathered lube over his dick. Jesse stared as Gabriel slowly started to slide down onto his dick, and nearly sobbed at the feeling of his tight hole, drenched in slick.

“Feel so good, Jesse,” Gabriel groaned as he fucked himself on Jesse’s cock. He rested his forehead on Jesse’s, large nose bumping against Jesse’s crooked one, as he took Jesse to the base. Jesse’s knot was only a gentle swell at that point, barely a hint as to what it would be when Jesse would cum.

Jesse tried to thrust his hips into Gabriel, or against Jack’s dick, he wasn't really sure what he was after. But Jack grabbed his hips and forced him to still.

“It’s okay, Jess,” Jack whispered into his ear and Jesse could feel his hot breath, Jack was so close to him. “We’re taking care of you.”

“Yeah, okay,” Jesse was breathless as Jack rocked his hips into him. Jack’s knot was already slightly swollen and stretching at his rim each thrust. Jesse’s blood was screaming at him to hate the feeling of another alpha fucking at him, but he loved it. He felt so full, so  _ loved _ , as Jack fucked into him and Gabriel rode his dick. 

Gabriel was planting messy, open mouthed kisses on Jesse’s collarbone and shoulders as he set up a brutal pace of fucking himself. He was mumbling praise against Jesse’s skin as he did so, just telling Jesse how good, beautiful, and perfect he was. How good he felt.

Jesse would have replied with how damn good  _ Gabriel _ felt, how the tight, wet heat of his ass was mind blowing. But he was beyond words. He was breathless and moaning each time Gabriel clenched down around him or when Jack just barely nudged at his prostate. 

Unfortunately, Jesse was unable to hold on for too long. The twin sensations of Gabriel and Jack was just too much for his oversensitive nerves and he came with a groan into Gabriel.

“Bite me,” Gabriel ordered as he slammed his hips down onto Jesse’s rapidly swelling knot. He offered up his unmarked shoulder and Jesse’s instincts forced him to bite down, to claim Gabriel as his.

Gabriel and Jack seemed to have no intention of stopping until they came. Jack continued rutting into Jesse and Gabriel fucked himself on Jesse’s cock as best he could with Jesse’s knot tying them together.

The sensations were almost too much for Jesse and tears headed up in the corners of his eyes. Gabriel noticed this and asked, “Color, Jesse?”

“Green,” Jesse groaned as Jack ran a hand along his chest, pinching at his nipples.

Gabriel kissed Jesse’s tears away as he grabbed Jesse’s hand and wrapped it around his leaking cock. Jesse caught on quickly and began to jerk Gabriel off with more confidence than he had when sucking Jack’s dick. He might not have had experience with, well, anything. But he knew how to jerk a guy off, he did it nightly to himself.

Jack and Gabriel came within seconds of each other. Gabriel came first, clenching hard around Jesse and milking more thick spurts of cum out of him. Tears continued to leak from Jesse’s eyes at the feeling, every nerve on his body was on fire, but he fucking loved it. The pain was meshed with pleasure to the point where he just wanted  _ more _ of it.

The feeling of being knotted almost caused Jesse’s eyes to roll back in his head. It wasn't anything like how he imagined. He was stretched past what his capacity was and he felt Jack fill him with semen, more than he had expected. Jack bit down on the mating mark he had left earlier, freshening and deepening the wound. Hormones pumped through Jesse at the pressure and he was sure he would have collapsed if Gabriel and Jack hadn't had firm grips on him.

Jesse was vaguely aware of Gabriel praising him, calling him a good boy, calling him  _ Gabriel’s _ good boy. How proud Gabriel was of him. But Jesse was almost behind comprehension as he came down from the high he was riding.

The last thing he was aware of before he passed out, completely fucked out, was of Gabriel and Jack sharing a kiss.

\---

When Jesse woke up, he was cleaned of slick and cum, wrapped up tightly in warm blankets, and alone in Gabriel’s bedroom. He tried to sit up, but was stopped by the soreness in his shoulders, back, and ass. Everything ached, but it was a pleasant reminder that what had happened  _ wasn't  _ some crazy dream Jesse had come up with.

“And Sleeping Beauty’s awake,” Gabriel grinned, leaning up against the door frame and holding a bottle of something blue. He walked over to the bed and sat next to Jesse. “Drink this, Jesse,” he uncapped the bottle and handed it over.

“Sports drink?” Jesse raised an eyebrow. “Are you gonna slap my ass and congratulate me on a good game now?”

Gabriel snorted, “Maybe some other day when Jackie and I haven't already driven you to tears.”

Jesse grinned and took a sip of the drink before asking, “Where is he, anyway?”

“Making dinner,” Gabriel shrugged before leaning in and whispering. “It’s turkey burgers and kale so if you want I could run to the mess and grab you something greasy.”

Jesse laughed quietly, “I’ll eat his gross turkey burgers, figure it’s the polite thing to do.”

“Don't worry about the polite with Jack,” Gabriel replied, a grin stretched across his face as he gently wrapped an arm around Jesse and pulled him close. “Believe me, he’ll be the first guy to turn down food you offer because it doesn't fit whatever diet he’s trying out that particular day.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, Gabe,” Jesse said, nuzzling into Gabriel’s warm chest.

“I’m sure you will,” Gabriel kissed Jesse’s forehead. 

Jesse was silent for a moment before he said, “Thank you Gabe for… this,” he motioned vaguely with his hands.

“For the sports drink? Pretty sure it was Jack’s idea,” Gabriel said. At Jesse’s dry look he laughed quietly and added, “Seriously though, Jesse, I’m glad that you’d want to be with stupid old men like me and Jack.”

“Even if Jack thinks kale and turkey burgers is an appropriate dinner,” Jesse smiled. “I think… I think this is what I needed in my life.”

“Yeah,” Gabriel said as he pulled Jesse tight against him. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad that this took so long to come out aaah, I've been like super blocked recently and have only been able to like get a few paragraphs at a time written out RIP... plus this chapter ended out being way longer than I intended it to be. But that's just the story of my writing life at this point LMAO  
> \---  
> Follow me online @smalls2233


End file.
